


Just Another Fan / Jachary (Why Don't We)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, I love this ship, Limelight, M/M, Meet & Greet, Puppies, This is cute, YouTube, Zach Is Gay, everyone else is straight, this is kinda sad because i can relate to zach, zach is a fan, zach likes jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: In which Zach is a fan who likes Jack Avery, ¼ of a band called Why Don’t We. Zach has never been to one of their concerts and he recently found out they existed just a few weeks ago from a friend...but he's already obsessed.Or where Zach pictures himself meeting them and wishes he could date Jack.





	Just Another Fan / Jachary (Why Don't We)

Zach clicked on the play button, smiling and pulling his laptop closer to him. He leaned back on his swivel chair as Jack Avery smiled back at him on his laptop screen, along with Daniel, Jonah and Corbyn.

“Yo! It’s Why Don’t We!” the four boys said excitedly.

“And this is Hush Puppies.” Jonah added before a cut scene with their faces and the name of the show.

Their first album, 8 Letters, had been blowing up all around the world, and Zach always found himself listening to it and humming the tunes.

As the puppies on the screen were barking, Daniel began to sing his first line of the song. Zach’s eyes flickered to the other boys’ faces, landing on one.

Jack Avery was looking good as always.

Him and Corbyn stepped into the puppies’ pen while Jack snapped his fingers, and Zach immediately began to sing with them.

Openin and closin up again  
I’ve been hurt so I don’t trust  
Now here we are, staring at the ceiling

The video immediately skipped to a different part of the song, and Zach gasped when Jack sang a line.

Why do I pull you closer,  
then ask you for space

Zach’s heart swelled when he saw Jack smile, singing the rest of the song with his whole heart.

If all it is is 8 letters,  
Why is it so hard to sa-a-ay

The boys harmonized beautifully, reminding all the viewers that they were so talented. Zach placed his hand on his heart and exhaled slowly as he watched Jack pet one of the puppies and sang another line.

I close  
My eyes  
See you there  
In my mind  
When i close  
My e-eyes

Zach looked on as Jack smiled with pure happiness and reached out to the puppy he’d been petting, then slowly standing up after petting one of the other puppies.

I guess he thought they were standing up, Zach smiled to himself. What a cutie.

The video ended, and Zach sighed.

It has just been a few weeks before that he found out what Why Don’t We was, and he was already so obsessed with them. He even talked to his friends about them, but none of them knew the band.

He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, thinking.

Every day after school I find myself watching videos and interviews of them...god, I’m so crazy about them. Zach laughed softly.

Jack Avery especially brought out a new part of Zach that he didn’t know he had in him.

Zach went to Google Images and searched up ‘jack avery’, then blushed as a lot of amazing pictures came up. He scrolled through the photos while he thought about how much he liked him.

Whenever I watch a video, I immediately look for him...it’s like he’s meant to be in the spotlight for me. Zach sighed once again as he saw a pic of Jack wearing a suit and his curls falling over his face.

It’s like he means to destroy everyone who’s in his lane by doing photos like that, Zach thought, clicking on the photo and looking it over.

Occasionally, he saw a photo with Gabriela Gonzalez, who is apparently Jack’s girlfriend.  
“She’s so lucky,” Zach mumbled, clicking on a still photo of her and Jack getting closer for a hug.

Zach’s mind went off to imagine what it would be like if he was able to buy a concert ticket bundle including a meet & greet with them.

\---

Zach stepped into the room nervously, a loud gasp coming from him when he sees the four boys standing and talking to each other...right in front of his eyes.

“Uh...hi?” Zach said quietly, almost at a whisper. Jack immediately turned to look at him, a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, what’s your name?” he asked, walking over to him and playfully reaching out his hand for a handshake. Zach nearly melted when Jack’s hand enveloped his own.

“My name’s Z-Zach,” he stammered, still unable to function well. Corbyn, Daniel and Jonah smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer, seeing how he was still standing frozen at the entrance.

Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders, walking with him to where the other boys were standing. Zach was grateful for his action, because if he didn’t do that, Zach assumed he would be standing stupidly in that corner forever.

“U-um...it’s really nice to meet you guys,” Zach said, looking at each of them in turn. They all nodded in reply, and he could tell they were really happy that he was excited to see them.

“Did you like our performance?” Daniel spoke. Zach nodded quickly, smiling as the boys started laughing at his reaction.

“Well, that would be a given, or else Zach wouldn’t be smiling and standing here with us, Daniel,” Jack reasoned. Zach’s heart swelled when he heard his name be spoken by the boy he liked.

“Okay, picture time!” the cameraman in the room said after a few more minutes of Zach acting like a dork and listening to them talk about their tour experience.

It was time for Zach to ask Jack the question he’d always thought of asking him.

“Um...Jack, could I stand between you and Jonah?” he blurted out, giggling nervously. Jack nodded, his smile getting bigger.

“Of course, bro,” Jack said, moving to the right so he’d have space to fit in. In the line, there was Corbyn, Jack, Jonah, and Daniel...with Zach right in the middle.

At that moment, Jack put his arm around Zach’s shoulder, and Zach felt a huge smile on his face for a photo he’d always treasure.

\---

Zach combed his fingers through his hair lazily, the feeling of sadness going through his body again when he realized he couldn’t afford to meet them...which would probably never happen.

Another thought came into his mind.

And if I was the person who was dating Jack...instead of Gabriela...I think I would be the happiest person in the world.

But...of course that could never happen.

After all, I’m just another fan.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* i can relate to Zach so much, i wonder who wrote this ;) i love this video of hush puppies, they're so talented in harmonizing with each other...i also think i should find a better way to show characters' thoughts because i don't know how to make the words italic on this site yet :')
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, i luv y'all


End file.
